


勝生勇利生誕祭2017

by Amosink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 維克多想在這一天給勇利一個大大的驚喜，巨大的驚喜，他相信勇利會喜歡的，或許？但是勇利卻先給了他驚喜。





	1. 前情

前情：<https://www.plurk.com/p/mhc9p0>

 

「Pocha......」白色、毛絨絨的小動物在巢中的凹陷處捲縮。

 

「Po......」翻身，小短尾癱在巢的邊緣，毛絨的屁股扭來扭去，帕恰勇可愛的臉蛋泛著紅暈。

 

短爪抱著咖啡色的小圓帽，身上蓋著一件迷你外套，牠的巢由許多衣物鋪成，在帕恰勇正下方隱約露出一角黑色布料。

 

「Pom...！」布丁維接近巢，牠來房間找頭上的小圓帽，沒想到碰上帕恰勇發情了。

 

「Pocha。」抬起頭，帕恰勇伸出小舌頭舔著布丁維的臉頰。

 

嘟嘴啾了一聲。

 

布丁維泛起大大的愛心嘴，往巢裡擠進去，抱著帕恰勇毛絨絨的身體。

 

帕恰勇舔著牠，毛屁屁上的尾巴不停搖擺，小舌頭往布丁維的大垂耳舔上去，肥嘟嘟的小臉幾乎被軟綿綿的耳朵覆蓋。

 

布丁維很開心，手手不停在帕恰勇毛肚肚上摸著。

 

「Pom？」發覺巢底下的一塊異物，嗅了嗅，布丁維從帕恰勇身下抽出，後者差點因此翻了跟斗。

 

「Pom！」看到手上的黑色三角內褲，布丁維的雙頰氣得鼓起來，奮力一丟。

 

「Pocha！」帕恰勇驚得耳朵翹起，趕緊要把內褲叼回來，被強制按在巢中。

 

看著布丁維氣呼呼的臉，帕恰勇軟趴趴地臥倒在巢裡，一邊揉著垂耳一邊用無辜的臉「Po？」了一聲。

 

布丁維瞬間就不生氣了。

 

勇利的大眼透過門縫看著地上的內褲，然後看向跟他一起偷窺的維克多。

 

維克多正抱著勇利無聲顫抖，克制不發出任何聲音。

 

「維克多...你還好嗎......」勇利氣聲問。

 

「我...沒...事......」維克多氣聲回應，專注看著房間裡頭準備上演的原始情境。

 

「Pom！？」「Pocha！？」

 

「呀！對不起！」趕緊關上門，偷窺被發現了，勇利滿臉羞紅。

 

看著耳朵還貼著門的維克多，勇利無語，強扯對方離去。

 

「勇利！」維克多哀號。

 


	2. 正文

前情：<https://www.plurk.com/p/mhc9p0>

 

窩在溫暖的被窩，蹭了蹭枕頭後把頭埋得更深，只露出一點黑色的頭毛。

 

「Po！」

 

「Pocha！」

 

「Pum！」

 

把整顆頭埋進棉被，外面的動靜讓他的嘴角淺淺上揚。

 

「Pocha～」「Pum～」

 

溫暖的、毛茸茸的小動物鑽進被窩，往勇利的胸窩匍匐，從衣領闖進去。

 

「Po！Cha！Po！Cha！」

 

頭髮被拉扯，勇利發出細膩的悶聲，在頭皮又被亂扯一翻後掀開被子，坐起身時身上的小生物全滾到他的懷裡。

 

看著懷裡的三隻小毛球，勇利的睡衣下有幾處小凸起蠕動，冒出另外三隻小毛球來。

 

「早...嗯......午安。」翹著頭毛的勇利用沙啞的聲音道安。

 

「「「Pocha！」」」  

 

「「「Pum！！」」」  

 

六雙可愛的豆豆眼望著他，勇利摸摸每一隻的小腦袋後離開溫暖的被窩盥洗去，身後還跟著六隻小跟屁蟲。

 

從臥房出來，聞到令人食指大動的香氣，勇利聞香到了廚房，一抹完美的背影背對著他，對方黑色的緊身衣襯托出好看的背肌，好看的手正伸向一旁。

 

短短毛茸茸的小短手把香料瓶遞過去，銀髮的男人側頭對著帕恰勇道謝，把香料撒在肉上後還回去，帕恰勇「Pocha」一聲把瓶子給了身邊的布丁維，布丁維再把香料瓶物歸原位。

 

「好香喔。」勇利道。

 

維克多轉身，勇利抱著六隻小毛球的身影映入眼簾，他勾起好看的笑容。

 

「沒想到我的小豬這麼能睡，都中午了才起來。」

 

「今天我想幹嘛就幹嘛，我要吃飽了睡、睡飽了吃。」低身把孩子們放到地上，維克多的視線順著他向下，眼睛掃過大半裸露在外的腿。

 

「小豬去客廳陪孩子們玩，你們也是。」後半句對著帕恰勇跟布丁維說。

 

「Pum。」布丁維拉著帕恰勇的手手從小梯子走下去，六隻毛小孩馬上圍繞上來。帕恰勇摸摸他們後到餐廳，身後的布丁維手上抱著一隻跟帕恰勇很像的孩子。

 

餐廳裡動不動就有小動物的聲響發出，勇利端著馬克杯等待上餐，桌上的餐具都已經擺好了。大腿上有一隻黃色的毛球正窩著討摸，勇利搔了搔毛毛圓圓像水滴的耳朵後低下身拍拍馬卡欽，狗狗懶散地吐著舌，有三、四隻小傢伙爬在牠身上玩。

 

餐桌上帕恰勇跟布丁維坐在特殊小椅子上，在他們身旁有一排更特殊的小椅子擺著。布丁維逗著懷裡的迷你版帕恰勇，傻傻的臉蹭著孩子，孩子開懷地笑了好幾聲。

 

「Po～Pocha～」（爸爸，肚子餓了，想喝ㄋㄟㄋㄟ。）小肉掌拍拍爸爸，豆豆眼看向媽媽。

 

「Pum？」（親愛的？）布丁維同看向帕恰勇。

 

帕恰勇搖頭，布丁維垂下耳朵，孩子垂下耳朵。於是帕恰勇把孩子接過來抱，在小傢伙試圖闖進衣服裡吸吮時兇兇地威嚇。

 

「Pocha。」帕恰勇可愛的臉上出現嚴肅，有些逗趣跟可愛。

 

「Po......」迷你帕恰勇裝可憐兮兮的，於是帕恰勇給了他奶嘴。

 

勇利托著臉頰看著眼前的小家庭，內心感到暖洋洋的，都不知道自己臉上泛起溫暖無比的笑容，端著盤子的維克多有幸瞧見。

 

「吃飯飯啦！」香噴噴的餐點依序端上桌，維克多替排排坐好的六隻小可愛戴上圍兜兜，小傢伙們全等不及了尾巴瘋狂搖，肉跟菜放到塑膠碗裡時馬上把臉埋進碗裡。

 

噗哧。勇利看著小孩子肉肉的臉上吃得亂七八糟的，忍不住笑出聲，稍微用手擋住自己上揚的嘴角。帕恰勇跟布丁維稱職地教育著孩子們要慢慢吃，帕恰勇站在桌上替每個孩子擦乾淨臉，布丁維負責監督孩子的禮儀。

 

維克多跟勇利互相看了眼後笑而不語。

 

「今天要不要出去逛街？」維克多問，勇利搖頭。

 

「維克多該不會禮物還沒買好吧。」勇利故意問，維克多笑著讓他別著急。

 

「看來小豬很期待喔，真可愛。」

 

勇利調侃不成反被調侃後微紅著臉撇頭，咀嚼著肉掩飾自己的窘迫。帕恰勇看了他倆後眨了眨豆豆眼，意味不明地Pocha一聲，至於布丁維正替帕恰勇切好盤子上的肉，雖然他們的肉排已經是切過後的迷你版了。

 

吃完午飯後維克多收拾好髒盤後問要不要準備出門了，勇利抱起帕恰勇往客廳走去。

 

「我說了吧，今天我要吃飽了睡、睡飽了吃。」坐到沙發上，勇利把帕恰勇抱在懷裡打開電視，挑選待看清單裡的一海票電影跟影集，詢問帕恰勇想看哪部。

 

小豬真的成小豬了。維克多看著客廳裡耍廢的勇利，布丁維跟孩子們也跟著坐到沙發上，勇利挑了一部動畫片播放。

 

「維克多。」勇利抬頭看向走過來的愛人，對方正準備擠到他旁邊一起欣賞。

 

「怎麼了？」笑著問。

 

「我想吃之前米拉說的那家甜點，能幫我買嗎？」

 

「可是勇利你才剛吃完......」看著勇利瞬間塌下來的臉，維克多止住話，打包票自己這就去買，今天是勇利的日子，他會盡一切可能滿足對方，他們可以晚上再出去逛街。

 

「帕恰他們的份也拜託你了，我想吃香草口味。」歪頭想了下後吩咐。

 

「香草，好。」維克多點頭確認，看到布丁維正跟帕恰勇你儂我儂，布丁維鑽到勇利懷裡摸著帕恰勇剛吃飽圓嘟嘟的肚肚，傻笑出愛心嘴。

 

把布丁維抓起來，維克多攜伴出門了。

 

「Pum！」臨走前還能聽到布丁維的抗議。

 

一陣子過去，門鈴聲響起，勇利過去開門。

 

「豬，生日快樂。」一開門就看見尤里頂著臭臉祝福，勇利笑著拍拍他後感謝。

 

「你怎麼穿成這樣開門？」盯著過於居家裝扮的勇利，對方居然只穿了一件超短短褲，上半身過大的襯衫把屁股遮住一半，猛一看以為下半身是簍空的。

 

「正準備換衣服你就來了。」勇利彎著眼說，尤里聽了哼氣。

 

讓尤里待在門口與馬卡欽稍等，勇利進到屋子把六隻小毛球抱來，把小傢伙們放入又大又寬敞的外出籠子裡後交給尤里。

 

「今天拜託你了，他們動畫片才看一半，平板給你，回去後直接連帳號就能繼續了。」交代的同時謝謝尤里今天願意幫忙照顧他們。

 

「大家要乖乖聽尤里奧葛格的話喔。」

 

「Pum！」「Pocha～」小傢伙們答應。

 

「馬卡欽也是，要乖乖的，別跟尤里奧的貓吵架喔。」摸摸狗狗，沒注意一旁的尤里有些窘迫。

 

「喂，給你。」尤里突然拿出一封信封給勇利，勇利好奇地端著信封，準備拆開時被阻止。

 

「笨蛋，給我晚點拆。」語畢的尤里自動把門關起來，留下在玄關傻愣的勇利，帕恰勇慢吞吞地走到他身邊。

 

「Pocha？」歪頭。

 

勇利撕開信封，看見裡面的東西後笑了，是兩張芭蕾舞的票，據他所知這齣劇下禮拜開演，票在很早就賣光了。攤開來一看發現信封裡還有其他票，是遊樂園套票。

 

蹲下身把遊樂園的票遞給帕恰勇，帕恰勇看清楚手上的東西後高興地抖了抖耳朵，臉上出現可愛的笑容。

 

「把票收好，準備換裝出門吧。」勇利叮嚀，帕恰勇點點頭，左腳右腳踏在地板上跟著勇利。

 

※ ※ ※ 

 

維克多比預計多花了一個多小時才回到家，沒想到今天是那家店的折扣日，一堆人擠著排隊，他跟布丁維經歷了漫長又枯燥的等待後才終於輪到他們。

 

「都說辛苦做出來的東西最好吃，我們辛苦買回來的甜點一定也很好吃。」維克多對著布丁維道，布丁維點點頭Pum了一聲覆議。

 

「勇利～帕恰勇～孩子們～吃甜點啦～」高興地提著甜點袋喊，來到空蕩蕩的客廳，維克多臉上的笑顏定格。

 

「勇利？」放下袋子左看右看，連馬卡欽都不見了。

 

細心的他瞧見客桌上有一封信。拿起來拆開，布丁維坐在他肩膀跟著看。

 

 

_親愛的維克多_

 

_我跟帕恰勇出去放鬆了，請帶著禮物來找我們_

 

_勇利_

 

 

信的最後還有肉掌印，一看就是帕恰勇留的。

 

維克多把信紙翻面反覆確認沒有其他線索後與布丁維兩兩相視，這是要去哪找他們？孩子們呢？

 

拿出手機準備撥號，轉念一想停下手，這是勇利要給他的驚喜，是嗎？

 

明明是勇利的生日，應該是他給勇利驚喜才對啊！維克多有點介意這點，把甜點冰到冰箱，帶上禮物後出門，出發尋找他的Love and Life。

 

布丁維跟著他在城市裡漫無目的搜尋，第一個造訪的地點是他們平常練習的冰場，看到雅可夫的身影後維克多揮著手打招呼。

 

在雅可夫詢問之前開口問對方有沒有見到勇利，雅可夫面無表情看著他，又看了眼布丁維後搖頭，沒瞧見。

 

「那你覺得勇利會去哪兒？」維克多困擾地問。

 

「我怎麼會知道？你應該比我懂才對，維恰。」雅可夫哼笑，看見學生懊惱的模樣後心裡挺舒適的，一物剋一物啊。

 

「真的沒在這裡？雅可夫，你不能搶我的學生。」

 

「Pum！」（不能搶我的帕恰勇！）

 

「你們兩個，滾。」

 

出了冰場後維克多思索著勇利他們可能會去的地點，帶著一窩小狗狗跟馬卡欽，究竟能去哪呢？維克多突然想到了一個地點，一定是在那！

 

「你想得跟我想得一樣嗎？」問布丁維。

 

「Pum。」布丁維信誓旦旦點頭。

 

來到冬宮前的大廣場，快速掃著人群，沒有見到孰悉的大狗、孰悉的人影。閃過路過的馬車，維克多哈著白氣，他覺得勇利一定在這附近，直覺跟他說的。

 

「Pum？」（有看見帕恰勇嗎？）布丁維攔下路人問，可是路人卻說著好可愛啊、能不能拍照？

 

「Pum，Pum、Pum。」（大概這麼高，白色毛茸茸的，那是我伴侶。）比著高度，但是依舊沒有人正面回應。

 

「不好意思，我們在找人。」把布丁維抓起來，維克多給了職業笑容迷倒路人後閃了。

 

快步走在廣場，這裡對維克多來說擁有許多回憶，最近的一次是......

 

**「好漂亮。」勇利站在廣場中央，看著標誌性的大柱子，詢問一旁的維克多來由。**

 

**「這是當年紀念打退拿破崙時建的，有將近兩百年的歷史。」維克多笑著解釋，勇利在一旁一邊點頭一邊聽，那雙鏡片後的眼睛閃亮亮的，列寧格勒的一切對他來說都很陌生跟新奇。**

 

**「** **Pocha** **！」勇利大衣的衣領突然冒出毛茸茸的腦袋，帕恰勇甩了甩頭後興奮地望著廣場，指著廣場的鴿子。**

 

**一陣風吹來，勇利閉上眼縮著肩膀，帕恰勇嗚啊了一聲，頭上的帽帽被吹掉了。**

 

**「** **Po** **！」小爪子太短了沒勾住，心急地大喊。**

 

**「** **Pum** **。」**

 

**維克多抱著布丁維，布丁維手上拿著白色小帽帽，笑嘻嘻地對著窩在勇利懷中的帕恰勇。布丁維把帽子好好戴回帕恰勇的頭上，不忘細心確認帽子有沒有戴歪。**

 

**「** **Po** **。」帕恰勇露出開懷的表情，舔了布丁維的臉頰，布丁維拉住自己的兩隻大耳朵開心地包住眼睛。**

 

**維克多跟勇利關懷著懷裡的兩隻小可愛互動，兩人心裡不約而同感受到暖意。**

 

**默默抬頭對著維克多，勇利猶豫了下淺淺勾住對方的臂膀。**

 

**「能繼續跟我說說冬宮的歷史嗎？」貼近對方輕聲詢問，臉埋在衣領裡看不出表情，但是裸露出的紅色耳朵道盡一切。維克多當然樂意了，兩人漫步在廣場中。**

 

維克多停下腳步，扯鬆圍巾哈著熱氣，他在這繞了好幾圈了，勇利不在這。

 

「Pum......」布丁維失望地垂著耳朵，維克多安慰地拍拍他，現在時間還早，抬起手錶一看，已經下午五點多了。好吧，有點晚了，時間過得真快。

 

口袋傳來震動，維克多掏出手機一瞧，沒看過的號碼。

 

 

_親愛的維克多_

 

_記得之前去的那家餐廳嗎？對不起我記不住名字_ _(_ _☍_ _﹏_ _⁰_ _)_ _牆壁上有很多掛畫的那家，帕恰勇偷喝香檳後在附設酒吧大鬧的那家_

　　　　　　　　　　　

_勇利_

 

 

維克多當然知道了，再清楚不過了，勇利一定已經訂好位置在那邊等他們啦！說不定擺好燭光晚餐了，他跟布丁維得快點。

 

腦中設想了許多情境，在那裏拆禮物的話還不錯！保持著好心情，直接坐Uber到了餐廳門口，稍微整理了行頭，幫布丁維把歪掉的帽子戴好，維克多進到餐廳詢問有沒有一位叫勇利‧尼基弗洛夫的人已經在裡面了。

 

在服務生查詢時維克多已經想好了等會該怎麼做，見到勇利的第一件事立馬整個人黏上去，搖晃對方已顯示他有多愛他，然後交出禮物盒子，但是得等到最後才能拆，保留神秘性。

 

**「裡面請。」服務生走在前頭帶領，勇利忍不住偷瞄牆壁上的掛畫，又覺得自己這樣做好像鄉巴佬，不敢偷看太明顯，孰不知一切的舉動都被一旁的維克多看在眼裡。**

 

**餐廳根據吩咐已經擺好了兩張特殊的小椅子，方便帕恰勇跟布丁維坐在上面。勇利坐下前維克多紳士地幫忙拉開椅子，這讓勇利不自在地臉紅。**

 

**「不用這麼做啦。」小聲嘀咕。**

 

**「我想為你這麼做。」維克多眨眼。**

 

**菜單上全是俄文，聽了維克多的翻譯後勇利搔頭，茫然地點完菜，一旁的兩個小不點跟著點完了。**

 

**「來杯香檳，如何？」維克多雖然是問句形式，但已經吩咐服務生開瓶了。**

 

**勇利拿著香檳杯與維克多對碰後晃了晃杯裡顏色漂亮的酒，淺嚐一口便放到旁邊。**

 

**這是他第一次在這樣高檔的餐廳用餐，勇利因為不自在所以一直看著盤子裡的食物。感受到一道壓迫的視線盯著他，放下餐具，不解地看著面前的維克多。**

 

**「怎麼都不聊天。」維克多嘟嘴，勇利不好意思地搔著臉頰，因為** **...** **餐點很好吃？抱歉。**

 

**「這樣啊，小豬真貪吃，嘴角都沾到了。」笑出來，維克多身子向前傾，拿著紙巾幫忙把勇利嘴邊的醬汁擦掉，勇利因此更不自在了，覺得好丟臉啊，拿起香檳掩飾性窘迫。**

 

**「咦。」怎麼喝完了？勇利看著空杯，什麼時候？**

 

**「帕恰勇喝的，我有先問你喔。」維克多托著臉說，勇利疑惑什麼時候問的？**

 

**「那** **...** **帕恰勇呢？還有布丁維？」他們不見了。維克多也沒注意，可能去廁所吧。**

 

**「** **Pocha** **～～～～～～」**

 

**兩人看向聲響來源，見到不遠處的吧檯上，帕恰勇正威嚇人類交出手上的酒。**

 

「裡面請。」服務生打破維克多的神遊，帶領維克多到位子上。看著空蕩蕩的兩人桌，維克多的藍眼睛詢問服務生。

 

「這是尼基弗洛夫先生給您的留言。」服務生遞出一張信封，維克多拆開一看，閱讀裡投的文字。

 

好好享用...嗎...。坐在位子上，與布丁維面面相覷。

 

「Pum。」布丁維放下菜單，可憐地望著維克多，維克多嘆氣後同樣放下菜單，道：「我們要等勇利下一個指示，你也不想餓肚子見帕恰勇，對嗎？」

 

布丁維點頭，無預警與帕恰勇分離幾個小時後，他已經開始無比思念對方了，想念肥圓圓的臉與毛茸茸的肚肚。

 

「我也是、我也是。」低語，維克多招來服務生開始點餐，不知道勇利晚餐吃什麼呢？或許勇利正偷偷觀察著他們？看著四周，沒有發現孰悉的人影。

 

**戴著戒指的手與同樣戴著同款戒指的大手緊緊相握，在昏暗的燈光下，勇利慵懶地往結實又有彈性的胸肌蹭。**

 

**「小豬，你還想要嗎？」維克多慵懶又性感的聲音在耳邊詢問，勇利依靠著的胸膛微微震動。他沒有回答，指尖在對方的胸肌上畫圈。**

 

**維克多握住挑逗的手，帶領著那隻手向下慢慢摸，摸到他還未勃起的溫熱。**

 

**「小小維克多需要有人愛撫他，多摸摸他嘛。」勇利耳邊傳來暗示，一陣濕潤舔著他的耳朵，惹得他發出低吟。**

 

**坐起身，勇利留給床上的男人光裸的背影以及圓潤的屁股。他走近落地窗，撥開窗簾窺看外面的世界，玻璃映照出他有些疲累的臉。**

 

**打了噴嚏，一陣溫暖從背後環抱住他，身後的維克多讓他離正透著寒氣的窗戶遠點。**

 

**「勇利，怎麼了？」發覺愛人有些異常的維克多抬起對方的下巴，關心詢問。**

 

**那雙褐色的眼望著他，眨眼後瞥向別處，維克多內心警鈴作響，面不改色看著他的小豬，又在胡思亂想什麼了？**

 

**「維、維克多** **......** **」勇利躊躇著，維克多耐心等待。**

 

**與維克多面對面，勇利握著對方的雙手，下定決心後鼓起勇氣抬起頭來，直視著維克多美麗的藍眼睛。**

 

**「維克多、那個，我已經住在維克多這一段時間了，我** **...** **我** **......** **」窘迫地燒紅臉，勇利緊緊握著的手都緊張地發汗了。**

 

**「我想、那個，我們已經在一起了，但是、我還是** **......** **」深呼吸，勇利吞下口水後準備說出口，下一秒被抵住唇。維克多一隻手掙開後輕按住他的嘴唇，小聲噓著讓他別說話。**

 

**「我知道，我們已經在一起一段時間了。」維克多溫暖地笑著，摟住勇利的細腰，兩人緊緊貼合。**

 

**「勇利總是搶先一步，好狡猾。」水靈的褐色大眼困惑地望著他，維克多低著頭與對方對望：「這次由我來吧。」**

 

**「勇利，你願意跟我永遠在一起嗎？無論貧窮或是富有，一直到離世的那一天？」**

 

**勇利靜靜看著他。**

 

**維克多閉上眼睛深呼吸，再次張開眼睛後單膝下跪，托著勇利的手，深情地仰望著對方。**

 

**勇利全身漸漸染上緋紅，臉蛋尤其明顯。**

 

輕啜著杯中的紅酒，勇利穿著絲緞的浴衣，浴衣只遮掩到臀部，他的下半身是簍空的。

 

看著落地窗外的景色，聽到身後的聲響也沒有動作。

 

被人從後抱住，一陣微寒傳來，勇利側頭靠在對方的胸膛上，輕聲抱怨：「怎麼這麼晚？」

 

「怕你沒吃東西，買了晚餐在客廳，餓嗎？」維克多抱緊他，鼻子嗅著愛人，淡淡的香味顯示對方洗好澡了，酒氣則代表勇利不只開了一瓶酒喝。

 

勇利輕笑，掙脫開來後仰頭喝光手上的紅酒，然後在維克多的視線中左搖右擺到桌上拿起酒瓶，瓶口直接對口喝起來。

 

「今天跟布丁維相處如何？」雙頰緋紅的勇利笑嘻嘻地問。

 

維克多脫下外套放到衣架上，倔著嘴不語，有些哀怨的模樣。

 

繞了一大圈，原來勇利早在家裡，只有他傻呼呼在外頭。

 

「我說了，我今天要吃飽睡、睡飽吃，但是維克多絕對不可能會讓我這樣做。」勇利輕輕打了酒嗝。

 

「我以為勇利要給我驚喜。」維克多鼓起雙頰，他想了好多很棒的畫面，其中一項是勇利可能會他某一處飯店的房間號碼，然後維克多一進到房間就被滿滿的氣球淹沒，勇利就在氣球海裡，全身光裸，更正一下幻想，穿著吊帶襪好了，然後他們就在氣球海裡慶生！這很符合他將送的禮物。

 

勇利聞言挑眉，撥了頭髮後瞥了眼維克多，在維克多眼裡卻是向他拋了媚眼。

 

抓著酒瓶躺到King size的床上，銀髮的男人要跟著到床上時被制止，勇利舒服地坐躺，背後有柔軟的枕頭墊著，倒酒進空杯裡後輕搖杯子。

 

「沒能給維克多驚喜，真抱歉。」

 

「沒關係！」維克多笑著說，準備踏上床，被咋舌聲喝止。

 

「今天是我生日耶，壽星最大耶，不要搞不清主次好不好。」勇利吐著酒氣，維克多站在床前呆愣看著他。

 

「脫。」

 

一開始沒意會過來，因為勇利說的是日語，直到勇利用英語再說了一次才懂對方想要他做什麼。

 

藍眼深邃地看著床上的愛人，勇利根本不知道此時衣衫不整的他有多麼誘人，緋紅的臉頰、坦露的香肩、浴衣下擺蓋不住而露出來的私處，還有那雙結實的大腿。維克多又被催促後回神，勾起迷人的笑容，情色地脫下毛衣，丟到地上。

 

隨著口哨聲，維克多解開襯衫第一顆扣子，知道自己正被欣賞著，維克多的動作很慢、很煽情，甚至扭動了身軀。

 

扣子全解開後脫下襯衫，結實好看的身材袒露在勇利的大眼中，維克多把衣服丟向床上的愛人。

 

勇利撥開頭上的衣服，床上傳來的震動讓他感到不妙，趕緊起身要逃。

 

「想去哪兒。」裸著上半身的維克多壓制身下的勇利，霸道地搶走酒瓶，一飲而盡裡頭還有一半的酒後丟到地上，居高臨下的他露出痞笑。

 

扔掉擋在面前的空杯，維克多壓著身下人的雙肩，對方徹底沒了力氣反抗。

 

「你、你想做什麼？」撇頭，勇利那雙水嫩嫩的眼滿是期待。

 

「給你我的禮物。」

 

「什麼？」勇利上下審視維克多，沒看見禮物，於是嘟唇。「如果禮物就是你的大雞雞的話，我可不買帳喔。」

 

「少來了，你愛大雞雞。」敞開勇利胸前的浴衣，在驚呼聲中維克多壓下身強吻，抓著勇利的腦袋固定，舌頭侵略進濕潤的唇裡與對方糾纏。酒氣在彼此之間環繞，維克多另一支手往勇利下身探去，有力地直擊要害，捏住雙股之間，手指塞進穴洞裡，勇利果然已經做好準備了。

 

「嗚......」勇利低吟，大腿被維克多的膝蓋隔擋，無法併攏。

 

深吻結束後勇利喘息著，嘴角還牽著銀絲，他迷茫地望著近在直尺的維克多。

 

「你說得對，我喜歡大雞雞，我想要我的禮物，快。」

 

維克多彎起雙眼，從褲子的口袋掏出小巧的禮物盒。勇利疑惑地接過，確認地看了眼愛人後解開緞帶，剝掉外面的包裝紙，打開盒子前勇利吞下口水。

 

拜託，不要送寶石......。祈禱著。

 

維克多哼了聲催促。

 

打開盒子，勇利呆愣，看向維克多，然後又再看回盒子裡。

 

盒子裡的是......口塞，要命的是，鑲有紅寶石的口塞。

 

「讓我幫你戴上，多麼相襯呀。」維克多興奮地把球形的口塞套在勇利嘴上，勇利眨著眼，維克多的表情難以言喻，有些色色的。

 

「嗚嗚？」（這就是給我的禮物？謝謝？）

 

「我可是準備了豐盛的大禮唷。」從床下掏出準備已久的箱子，裡面有單手套、夾子、低溫蠟燭、項圈、眼罩、面罩、口罩、手銬、舒展桿、貞操帶、刺輪等。維克多一邊把道具拿出來一邊說：「本來想訂一些比較大的道具像是十字架之類的，但是你就會發現了......轉身一下。」

 

勇利乖乖轉過身，雙手被迫束在背後，維克多壓著他綁好後把人轉回來。

 

雙腳被撐開，兩腳分別被銬在桿子上，勇利彎著雙腳嘗試使力，掙脫失敗。

 

「還有這個！」拿出束縛雞雞用的可愛貞操帶，把勇利的生殖器套進去，上好鎖後當著勇利的面把小巧的鑰匙扔到箱子裡。

 

「哼嗯......」想著該如何開始，維克多看了眼待宰一般的勇利後低身從箱子裡拿出長條型的刺輪，道具前面的滾輪上有著刺，勇利好奇地歪頭，想著那是什麼。維克多摸摸下巴，拿出眼罩蒙住勇利的雙眼。

 

「想像一下......」性感的低語傳進勇利耳裡。「我等一下可能會用夾子夾著你敏感的乳頭，或是用蠟燭滴在上面，甚至用手指夾著乳尖拉扯，然後我的手會不停揉捏著你的胸部，你的胸部會被我越揉越大，隔天穿上衣服時你的乳頭會尖得激凸，然後我會隔著布料搓揉它。」

 

「嗚嗚......」

 

「你的雙腳現在不知羞恥地對我敞開，是不是很想要大雞雞進入你？」彈了下被拘束的雞雞，惹得勇利渾身顫抖，低鳴。

 

「我會粗魯地幹著你，不停攻擊你的G點讓你渾身發軟只能淫叫，但是你叫不出來，因為你正戴著你珍愛的愛人送給你的口塞，你只能像隻小狗狗一樣發出嗚嗚聲，可憐兮兮地被欺辱。」

 

「你被我欺壓在身下，屁股被迫翹高，在幹著你的同時我還會不停拍打著你的屁股，在你被幹得失神、不停抽搐時我的精液全灌入你的小穴中，但是你卻不能射精，你得乞求我把貞操帶解開，你得搖著屁股求我，然後我會把你的屁股打得滿是紅印，我還會在上面塗上雞雞塗鴉，無時無刻提醒你被我羞辱過。」

 

勇利努力把口水吞下，舌頭抵著口塞，有些透明液體不小心從嘴角流出來。當他感受到維克多靠近的氣息時，發出宛如小動物般的低吟。

 

「你很興奮對不對？你很期待。」維克多在他耳邊低沉說，惹得勇利耳朵發癢。

 

「小色豬，想不想要主人的棒棒？」冰涼的東西拍著勇利的臉，勇利點頭，他很想要，非常想要。

 

他想要他的禮物！快給他！

 

恥笑聲刺進耳膜，勇利羞恥地顫抖，心跳加速，過去他們從來沒有玩得如此刺激過，正如維克多所言，他現在非常興奮。

 

腳底板突然被刺刺的東西搔癢，勇利發出悶聲縮起腳。

 

維克多呵笑，深邃的眼看著既期待又興奮的勇利，手持著道具沒了後續動作。等了一陣子的勇利發出困惑的呻吟，嘗試呼喚維克多，因為口塞的關係發出的聲音模糊不清。

 

「嗚嗚......」（維克多？）

 

突然聽到拍照聲，勇利驚得差點跳起來，想坐起身卻不成功，維克多輕而易舉把人推回床上。

 

「嗚嗚！」（維克多！）

 

「調皮的小豬，誰準你反抗的。」維克多一邊拿著手機錄影，一邊把刺輪靠近勇利粉褐色的乳頭，在螢幕上刺輪輕觸到乳暈上，上面的刺來回在乳尖與周遭的乳暈上挑逗。

 

「嗯...！」勇利挺背，每一次乳頭被刺激就發出一聲黏膩的呻吟，孰不知動著腰挺胸扭動的模樣都被攝影下來。

 

「勇利...勇利...我親愛的勇利......」維克多拉開褲襠上的拉鍊，掏出勃起的生殖器，他瞇著細長的眼，色情地舔唇。

 

「生日快樂，我的小豬。」

 

夜還長著呢，他們的生日派對才正要開始。

 

 

稍早前的另一間房間。

 

布丁維進到他與帕恰勇的愛窩，看見帕恰勇正在他們的小床上，他高興得耳朵不停晃動，更讓他興奮的是，帕恰勇在他們床上築了巢！

 

「Pum！」飛奔。

 

「Pocha！」帕恰勇威嚇。

 

硬生生停下腳步，布丁維可憐巴巴地望著巢裡的伴侶。

 

帕恰勇身上套著浴袍，轉過身背對著布丁維，扭頭用著豆豆眼看著愛侶，Pocha了一聲後解開浴袍，坦露出毛茸茸又胖嘟嘟的身子。

 

布丁維的豆豆眼瞪大。

 

帕恰勇的下半身，套著黑色的蕾絲內褲，在毛茸茸的帕恰勇上非常顯眼。

 

蕾絲內褲上有洞洞讓短尾巴完美露在外面，帕恰勇對著布丁維倔起屁股，尾巴高翹。

 

「Pocha......」肉掌掩蓋住一半的臉，帕恰勇害羞地拋了媚眼。

 

「 **Pum** **！！！** 」火速脫光，布丁維往帕恰勇身上飛撲，他的小雞雞準備好要督洞了。

 

 

NG畫面：

 

 

「維克多、那個，我已經住在維克多這一段時間了，我...我......」窘迫地燒紅臉，勇利緊緊握著的手都緊張地發汗了。

 

「那個，我們已經在一起了，但是、我還是......」深呼吸，勇利吞下口水後準備說出口：「我還是覺得，我該付你房租......」

 

來不及抵住對方嘴的維克多僵住。

 

「勇利，親愛的，可以重講一次嗎？」

 

「我該付你房租？」

 

「上一句。」

 

「那個，我們已經在一起了，但是......」

 

維克多一隻手後輕按住他的嘴唇，小聲噓著讓他別說話。

 

「我知道，我們已經在一起一段時間了......。」維克多溫暖地笑著，摟住勇利的細腰，兩人緊緊貼合。

 

「勇利總是搶先一步，好狡猾。」

 

......勇利一臉不明所以。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利生日快樂嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，布丁維跟帕恰勇要喜臨另一窩小狗狗囉嗚嗚嗚嗚


End file.
